Sub-micron particles of inorganic oxides (i.e. silica) have been applied topically to polyamide fibers in the past to provide anti-soil deposition benefits, but have suffered from poor durability and harsh texture. Additionally, the silica treated surfaces can have an unappealing white haze at certain deposition concentrations. Fluorochemical resin emulsions have been used to create low soiling soft surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,403 teaches the use of surface treating compositions comprised of a blend of fluorochemical resins with colloidal sol dispersions of organosiloxane co-polymers. This blend allows for significantly reduced add-on levels of fluorochemicals on soft-surfaces to achieve acceptable soil repellency. However, these colloidal siloxane fluorine extenders can impart a harsh feel to the soft surface which is undesirable.